warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Okarthelian Regiments
The world of Okarthel has had a long and notable history Types of Okarthelian Imperial Guard Regiment 'Infantry Regiment' - 'Heavy Infantry Regiment' - 'Mechanised Infantry Regiment' - 'Siege Regiment' - 'Abhuman Regiment' - 'Daron (Stormtrooper) Regiment' Recruitment & Training Daron are the elite of the already superior Okarthelian Regimental Troops, dedicated utterly to the preservation and security of the Imperium and their homeworld with an ethos of duty and honour both impressive and intimidating. These elite soldiers are picked up while serving as soldiers in the Okarthel's PDF (Squire) Armies, then sent to a number of military academies modeled on the Schola Progenium. More than a match for Imperial Storm Troopers, Daron squads are allocated to Frontline companies to provide a cutting edge in battle as well as conducting special operations. Whereas the standard Storm Trooper is looked down upon in envy by Imperial Guardsmen, the standard Daron is looked up to with favour, commonly amongst Okarthel infantry and armoured regiments, for their cool-headed composure during combat. They are the ultimate warrior to fight against the enemies of the Imperium (such as the forces of Chaos), and they lead the charge in the defense of their home and the Imperium. To be a Daron is to hold a position of honour, and all Okarthelans recognize this. While still storm troopers, Daron operate with their own unique pattern of hellgun and carapace armour. They are also given minor biological modifications to allow them to move and react more quickly despite their heavier gear, the side-effects of these modifications are brigther coloured slited irises similar to reptilians(hence the nicknames Dragonmen and Snake Eyes). Regimental Structure Squad Usually 10 men. One designated as Sergeant, 1 Second-in-Command(Corporal), 1 Medic, 2 Operators, 2 Heavy Weapon Troopers and 3 more 'regular' Guardsmen. Platoon A platoon consists of a Command Squad and 8 Infantry Squads. The Platoon Command Squad consists of 1 Liutenant, 1 Commisar, 1 Medic, 1 Standard-Bearer, 1 Vox-Operator, 1 Sanctioned Psyker and at least 4 veteran soldiers from the platoon to serve as bodyguards. A platoon numbers around 90 soldiers not counting support staff. Company A company consists of a Company Command Squad and 8 Platoons. The Company Command Squad consists of 1 Captain, 1 Commisar, 1 Field Chirurgeon, 1 Master of Ordnance, 1 Officer of the Fleet, 1 Astropath, 1 Standard-Bearer, 1 Vox-Operator, 1 Sanctioned Psyker and at least 14 veteran soldiers from the platoon to serve as bodyguards. A company numbers around 740 soldiers not counting support staff. Regiment A regiment consists of a Company Command Squad and 8 Platoons. The Regiment Command Squad consists of 1 Colonel, 1 Commisar, 2 Field Chirurgeons, 1 Master of Ordnance, 1 Officer of the Fleet, 1 Astropath, 1 Standard-Bearer, 2 Vox-Operators, 1 Sanctioned Psyker, and at least 34 veteran soldiers from the platoon to serve as bodyguards. A Regiment numbers around 5900 soldiers not counting support staff. Equipment The Okarthelian Daron Troopers wear a uniform of pale blue hues, heavy padded boots and gloves, gas-masks and rounded bowl helmets over black fatigues. The Okarthelian Daron Troopers make use of Beamer Meltaguns and M41 Multilasers. The preferred armoured vehicles are CATs(Chimera armoured transports), with Rhino variants serving as command vehicles. Notable Darastrix Imperial Guard Regiment Okarthelian "Scalehounds" 8th Daron Regiment Darastrix Pattern WargearCategory:Imperial Guard RegimentsCategory:Imperial Guard Las Darastrix Pattern Hellgun Darastrix Pattern Multilaser